


Together

by raigerr



Series: Aokaga Short Stories [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Horrible attempts at fluff, M/M, Romance, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raigerr/pseuds/raigerr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami is on watch duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Short stories with different lengths, ratings and settings that I can't get out of my head really.  
> Mostly Aokaga/Kagaao, but Kise might pop up in some later on.
> 
> English is not my first language, so i'm sorry for any grammar mistakes .

Kagami let out a big yawn as he looked over the broken city below him. He had lost count of how long they had been at it, moving from place to place, struggling to find food and watching his friends die one after another. He sighed and rolled his shoulders trying to ease the stiffness that had settled in them making his rifle slip to the ground. 

The redhead readjusted the rifle, resting it securely back against his shoulder as he glanced over to the sleeping figures by the small fire a couple of feet away. The weather was warm and calming in the day, but at night it was cold and harsh, making it hard to survive without a fire or heating source. Just the distance from the fire he was now was enough to make his skin cold.

Kagami looked back at the city from the high office building they were currently occupying for the night as he heard, or rather felt, another person plop down beside him.

“Can’t sleep?” he softly asked the other, turning around so they sat shoulder to shoulder against each other, his back against the window. Kagami let his hand slide through the others’ blue locks, causing him to let out a content sigh. “You should get some rest, Ahomine.”

Aomine reached up to the hand stroking through his hair, bringing it down to his lap so he could intertwine their fingers together. Surprised by his own action, he snorted and wondered when he had become so sappy, but the thoughts disappeared when he saw the wounds on both of their arms and was reminded of the situation they were in. They had a few close calls, both with infected and humans. 

There was this one time when they were looking for food and a couple members of the group had been too careless when looting almost getting Kagami killed. Aomine squeezed the redhead’s hand at the reminder and received a reassuring squeeze back. He smiled and looked up at the redhead. “Thought I should keep you company” he said in the seductive voice he knew Kagami was weak for and added his equally seductive grin on his face as he looked the other in the eyes. 

Kagami laughed at that and playfully slapped Aomine on his thigh with his unoccupied hand. “As much as I’d like to take you up on that offer, I’m on watch duty.” The grin on Aomine’s face changed to a pout and he grunted disapprovingly. 

After sitting and sulking for what seemed like an eternity and not getting the attention he wanted, Aomine let out a heavy sigh and looked back up at Kagami demanding a kiss - which Kagami was more than willing to give. They both sat there sharing soft kisses and generally just enjoying the presence of the other before sleep caught up to the tanner male.

Aomine leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. He slowly started to drift off now that the familiar feeling of his boyfriend’s body beside him assured that, indeed, Kagami was still alive and it had just been a bad dream.


End file.
